


I S.T.A.Y

by O_L_D



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Humor, Marijuana, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_L_D/pseuds/O_L_D
Summary: This is an alternative universe where Jane and Daria did not make up after ‘Dye! Dye! My Darling!’ and ‘Is it Fall Yet?’, set roughly six months later or so.Daria hadn't spoken to Jane since the betrayal with Tom and it is taking its toll on her. And  with Jane, the feeling is mutual. Both want to make up but neither of them know how to so opt to avoid one another. That all changes when a few mishaps involving some pot brownies happen at a party of one of the jocks and ultimately leaves Jane in charge of a very high and scarily emotional Daria. Can the pair rekindle their relationship and can Jane keep her sanity?
Relationships: Jane Lane/Daria Morgendorffer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Fun House

It should not have been such an alien feeling. It had not been the first time that Daria Morgendorffer had flown solo; so why did it depress her now more than it had ever done in her lifetime? As far back as Highland the spectacled cynic had had a lack of companions, through her own admission of course. She never claimed to be sociable or seek people out. If anything, she wanted nothing to do with humans. Other people were confusing and irritating so why subject herself to it?

The rumbling of the cars wheels was the only sound that kept Daria company as she drove down the foggy street. She was not quite as familiar to these roads as her own. Hell, she could drive to Jane’s house without her glasses. Not that she ever attempted it; it would only result badly for dogs. Or maybe travelling singing cowboys. Neither seemed very car friendly. But still, here she was, driving down this street on a Friday night rather than being nestled in her room with a good book.

Daria sniffed and scratched her nose as she turned a corner. This cold was getting worse. Her nose was now clogged, so everything smelled and tasted like Styrofoam. How she knew that was a story for nobody’s ears. But even this had its perks. She did not have to taste the newest incarnation of chillie con cheese-puffs Jake had created. Just nod and approve, that was how to get through life.

Shame that it did nothing to save her friendship with Jane. Just the thought of the woman was enough to make Daria want to pull over and just curl into a ball. The one friend she made in life and she just had to blow it. And for what? A boy? Tom? As she pulled onto the curb, Daria sighed and rested her chin against the steering wheel.

The last year had been awful. Seriously, no sarcasm. Jane hated her, that summer camp did nothing to help her forget, she could not help someone like herself in Link and to top it off she pushed Tom away in anger, never to hear from him again. If only she hadn’t kissed him. Everything would have been okay.

Ever since then whenever she saw the dark-haired artist in school, she would avert eye contact or avoid her entirely. And it seemed that Jane shared the sentiment. Outside of school there were no hangouts at the pizza joint, no supporting Mystik Spiral at the Zon, no just sitting in Jane’s room riffing on Sick Sad World or whatever idiotic crap spewed from their classmate’s mouths.

Nope. None of that. Just… nestled in her room with a good book.

Daria could not stop thinking about her. Everything about Jane; it could not leave her. And it felt worse than any illness. She had to drive past Jane’s house to get here. She wanted nothing more than to stop and knock her door. If her prayers could be answered, Jane would open the door and she could beg for forgiveness. Or not, at this point she would even do something radical. Like gush over her perfume to get a response. She just wanted to talk to Jane…

Daria pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at the house. It seemed that showing Kevin how to properly use a calculator got her in the football team’s good books and got her an invite to this stupid party. And all she had to do was show him how to type 8008S into a screen. Getting out of the car, she paused.

“Why am I even doing this?” Daria asked to nobody, almost glancing to the empty passenger seat as if it would answer, “It might make a good dissertation on the destructive nature of party culture… or maybe it would be fun to see people get drunk and hit each other… Nah. Just one of those would be fine.”

Shutting the door, Daria shuddered at the cold. Rather than her usual skirt and green jacket, she had opted for jeans and a Sick Sad World t-shirt. She wondered what was on that show tonight. Maybe Jane was watching it right now? What would it be?

“Best friend snogging your boyfriend after messing your hair up? The Backstabbing Bastard Bitch tonight on Sick Sad World.” Daria sniffed, damn this cold, “An exclusive.” With a final sigh, she approached the door and rang the bell. Taking a step back, she had half a mind to go back to the car and take off. This was stupid.

Well, it _might_ help to forget about Jane, even for a little.

The door opened and the ear-splitting pounding of base music roared into the street and bright and flashing fluorescent lights could have caused a blind man to have a seizure. A burly knucklehead looked down at her.

“Yuh?” He blinked in confusion.

“Um… I’m here for the party?” she looked around his form, “Or midnight demon summoning ritual. Either sounds fun.”

“Huh?”

“Kevin invited me.”

No response this time. Daria sighed through her teeth. This was already a bad idea.

“…Eight. Zero, zero, eight… Five?”

“OH!” The guy howled, “You’re the boobs chick!” Daria winced at the name.

“Oh God… Yes. The boobs chick.” Jane would have already had a field day with this. Still laughing, the guy slapped Daria on the back, practically sending her firing through the door. Daria only growled at the pain in her back as she collected herself. Her only escape was gone behind her with the slam of the door. Daria sighed and slowly made her way through the crowd.

It was loud. Sticky. Too hot and full of humans. Not exactly what she would consider a good time. But Daria still felt compelled to be here. Surely this would not be any different to Brittany’s party a few years back… Except that Jane was not here. How was it that with one less person this place somehow felt _more_ claustrophobic? 

Daria finally worked her way through the maze of people to the crowded kitchen. The wooden table creaked with the number of bottles balanced precariously up until the edges. Daria frowned in thought. How was it done again? She had only drunk once in her life and let’s just say it was not a day she wished to repeat. Oh, the screaming, her throat could not go through that again. Taking the vodka, she would have made a chemist proud with how accurately she dropped a millimetre of the stuff into a cup. It was quickly drowned by Pepsi so it would not have mattered anyway.

Taking her cup, Daria leant against the table and observed. Already food was being thrown and people were hooking up.

“And here we see the common high-schooler in their natural habitat.” Daria blinked as one of the football team tipped the whole bowl of chips on someone’s head, hooting laughter ensuing, “The horror… the horror.”

“Hey Daria!” The brunette jumped as a familiar voice cut through the pulsing music. Jodie seemed to have appeared from nothing.

“Oh um.” Daria wrestled with herself to come up with a response that would not prompt the question of “how are you?” but all that slipped out was a “Hi.”

“How’ve you been?”

Shit.

“Fine. Or I was until you just costed me my newest record of the longest time, I spent not talking to anyone. Dammit Landon.”

“I’m sure that’s a title you can live without.” Jodie folded her arms. She seemed dressed for the occasion too. A loose pink shirt and black jeans. Daria could not think of any time she saw Jodie in any kind of leisure wear. “But in all seriousness, are you okay?”

“Yes. Now shoo doggy, go on git be free.” Daria sipped from her cup, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Are you really? You don’t seem okay.” Damn, this girl was not going to give up.

What was she supposed to do? Curl up with a bottle of vodka singing her woes of how she messed up every important relationship she ever had? Daria held her cup tight in both hands and sighed through her mouth. Well here goes.

“Um…Okay. Actually, I’ve been-”

“JODIE!” A shrill voice cut Daria off as Brittany suddenly made an appearance, yanking at Jodie’s arm, “Jodie Jodie Jodie!”

“Brittany Brittany Brittany what’s wrong?” Jodie blinked in surprise and pulled her arm free.

“Oh, it’s _teeeeerible!_ One of the boys thought it’d be funny to drink a Smoker’s Cough in one go-!”

“Lung cancer in drink form, lovely.” Daria deadpanned.

“And he threw up all over our jackets!” Brittany squeaked, pulling her ponytail frantically. Daria wanted to scoff but to her surprise, Jodie’s irises seemed to have shrank at this news.

“Um Jodie?”

“My mum is going to murder me!” Jodie spoke with an air Daria rarely heard and did not want to comprehend, fear.

“What?”

“I borrowed one of her coats because it’s so cold, she’ll freak if something has happened to it!”

“Um…” Daria sighed ruefully, well so much for that, “You’d better check it out. Don’t want it to gain a Jägermeister and mayonnaise after-smell.”

Jodie sighed and shook her head in annoyance, “Okay. But once I deal with this we are having that talk!”

Daria had to turn away as Jodie was dragged off by the blonde hurricane, looking towards the large window that looked into a backyard and the lights of Lawndale further away like stars on the ground. Why did this guy live so far out of Lawndale? Granted she wished she did the same thing. Daria sniffed and tried to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. Even if this drink had been spiked with more vodka she would not have known. Damn this cold.

Turning away from the window, Daria was reluctant to return to the maddened crowd. No thanks. There had to be _something_ to get her mind off everything. Through the clutter of people, she saw her answer. Another table, bearing snacks.

“If this place _doesn’t_ have chillie con cheesepuffs, I’m out of here.” Daria grumbled to nobody as she pushed her way through. There was the usual affair. Pizza, chips, hot dogs, chicken drumsticks, brownies- wait brownies? Daria blinked and looked at the rest of the table. Who put brownies out next to pizza?

“Well… I’ve eaten chocolate cake for breakfast before. You’re a wild one, Morgandorffer.” After getting a paper plate, off she went with four of them, taking a bite out of one as she tried to find a nice corner to stand in. “Mmh. Styrofoam. Lovely. Gotta ask for the recipe.”

Unbeknownst to Daria, the chefs behind those brownies had ventured to their table to pick up their own rations.

“Four? Oof, hope she knows what she’s doing.”

“Sure, she does, that’s the brain Kevin invited.”

“Good call. By the way you owe me $50 for the cannabutter.” 


	2. Giggle Fits

The universe has a sadistic sense of humour as right across the street from that very party, a certain dark-haired artist was sitting bored in a living room. It was so dull here, the walls were plain, the pictures just had people; where is the fun in that? Let’s have an exploding eyeball or some kind of Wendigo, people! Jane sighed and crossed her legs as she gazed at her navel, waiting for this borefest to be done. Why did she even show up to this? There was only so much of Wind’s crying she could take in one night. A fourth time? That is what happens when you hook up with the waitress who served you your sub at the deli place on a whim. She had been here for hours already. She had just wanted to go out for a burger, or pizza, or maybe a burger-pizza when she ran into Wind bawling his eyes out. And now she was here. Just listening. Surely Trent would be wondering where she had gone. Or if she was getting food.

For the first time in about a hour, Wind took a breath.

“Okaaaaay this has been fun but I’d better get going I’ll not call you tomorrow and we really shouldn’t meet up more, I don’t miss our little talks.” Jane grumbled as she took that second to get up to the door.

“Ooooooh DIANE!!” was all she got as a reply. The artist groaned and rolled her eyes.

“See ya space cowboy.” And with a swift SLAM of the door, she was out of there. Jane shuddered and pulled her jacket around herself further from the cold. God how long had she been in there? At least two hours or something! Maybe more! No matter. Get food and go home, a noble objective. But just as she was about to cross the street to her rusted steed, Jane stopped as she noticed that hers was not the only beat up car on the street. The whole road was lined with them! And some bastards had blocked her in!

“Weeeell looks like some insurance brokers are getting Christmas early.” She sneered. But the urge to cripple wallets melted as she noticed the one house on the street that had multicoloured lights obnoxiously lighting the roads. Those poor streetlights put out of a job. Inhaling through her teeth, she approached the front door, but upon a closer (i.e from the street) inspection, it was open ajar. Oh well, that made things a little easier.

…

“What would cause such a nice plant to become homicidal?” The money plant had no answer to that “Granted if I stood about having water thrown at me every few days and had dirt in my boots, I’d go a little psychotic too. Just… when that happens just remember this conversation, okay?” With that she gave the plant a friendly slap on the uh, branch causing a couple of its buds to drop off. Daria blinked slowly and looked the plant up and down. Well she just blew it. As she walked back down the hall, she felt herself bump against the wall. After mumbling an ‘sorry ma’am’ at the drywall, she turned back to the plant. Was that thing watching her? It was dark up here compared to the lights and noise below.

“I’ll… take my leave now. Note to self; check for dirt at my windows before sleeping.” Daria leaned against the wall with her arms behind her head, “At least the plant held a better conversation than the blender did.” It was rude of one of the jocks to make it yell at her when she was just complimenting the lethality its blades must have. Daria sighed and shut her eyes. She must have been up too late last night, everything was beginning to feel heavy but floaty at the same time. As she put her arms behind her head, Daria could not help but notice something.

Wasn’t it weird that arms could do this? She swung her arms back and forth to prove this point. By all accounts this should be physically impossible. But it’s not. Why?

“Knees can’t bend forward so why can arms go backwards?” Daria pondered out loud “…Weird.”

A voice suddenly cut through the thumping music,

“Hey! There are two piece-of-shit cars blocking in _my_ piece-of-shit car!”

Jane?! The hairs on the back of Daria’s neck shot up as she looked over the banister to the front door. There she was! And looking very pissed off. What was she doing here?! She felt a twist in her stomach as Daria ducked behind the wall. She couldn’t talk to Jane, not here! Not now! After how that ended, she would rather never see Jane again!

…

“Hey!” Jane yelled again, only for it to fall on deaf ears. Everybody was dancing, drinking, punching each other, the typical outing. Almost instinctively, she turned to her right as if expecting Daria to be there. She had a better way with words than she did, she’d help out with this.

At the thought of the brainy brunette, Jane sighed and rubbed her arm. She wished she had approached her in school after summer break. But Daria was avoiding her. Not that she could blame her; every class they shared would have them sitting at either side of the room and not even giving each other eye contact. Jane knew that she was not exactly radiating friendliness. The last conversation they had in Daria’s living room ended with her saying she _hated_ Daria.

Jane wanted nothing more than to just talk to her. But she was not here.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no point in trying to get their attention. She would just have to give their cars a few extra dents by trying to get herself out of that space. As she left, she sighed and twirled her keys in her hand. Right, who is first?

…

Back inside, Daria emerged from her hiding place. Good, she was gone. Daria groaned and leaned against the banister. Was she coming down with something? She felt herself grab the banister but her hands seemed to lag behind. Was everything slowing down? She felt herself lift her head but her eyes did not drift up until almost a second later. Every motion was a smear. Daria shook her head, which only made things worse. What was going on?

“Daria?” A voice echoed long before she could turn to see Jodie standing there. Daria had to hold herself back from flinching. Jodie seemed to appear out of thin air and far too close! The woman blinked at this response, “Woah are you alright?”

“Fine, I’m okay.” Daria blinked and took a step back, “You just kinda appeared out of nowhere!”

“What?” Jodie frowned worryingly, “I’ve been standing here saying your name for about five minutes, are you sure you are okay?”

“I just- wait you have?”

“Daria, I’ve been watching you since you started talking to the houseplant, then that you hid when… Oh.” Her eyebrows furrowed anxiously, Daria looked away and rubbed her arm.

“Yeah um…”

“Look I don’t know what is going on between you two but hiding from Jane is not going to help. You can’t keep avoiding her if it is making you miserable.”

“Sure, it will. That’s why I drew myself as a pigeon with its head in a hole.”

“What?”

“What?” Daria blinked, had she told Jodie about that before? That one time she was asked to draw herself as an animal? No? “…Pigeons have it good.”

“Huh?” Daria blinked at Jodie’s confused expression. She turned back to the door, almost hoping Jane had ventured back inside but no such luck. “Okay something’s up with you. What is it?”

What did Jodie know? They weren’t friends so how would she know how she was feeling or what she was thinking? Whenever they worked together, they just argued. Could she really talk to Jodie about this? She had wanted to earlier but now she was not so sure. Better be safe than sorry.

“No there isn’t, I feel fine!”

“Really?” Jodie folded her arms with a raised brow.

“Yes!”

“…Daria I asked you that question about three minutes ago.”

“I feel fine- wait really?”

“Yes!! After I asked you just stared down at that cactus at the front window like you expected it to get up and walk or something!”

Daria did not have an answer for that. She blinked a few times and kept her eyes on the door. Though a walking cactus would be very interesting. Wait no, then the houseplants would get an advantage! Never mind, that was a bad thought.

“Daria?”

“…Huh?”

“Okay you’re acting really odd, have you had much to drink?”

“Have _you?_ ” Daria narrowed her eyes. Could Jodie stop moving around for a moment, the girl was jumping about like a kangaroo on crack. The four Jodies folded their arms and seemed confused but she kept her tone friendly.

“…Say, I think Mack’s getting some snacks, maybe we should go and-”

Daria let out an involuntary snort and felt her cheeks hurt suddenly, not realising that she had suddenly gained a smile. Jodie blinked.

“What?”

“Heh… Mack’s getting snacks.” Jodie was caught off guard as Daria then released a _honk_ of a laugh, tilting her head back. Jodie furrowed her brows, completely lost.

“Um, Dar-?”

“Mack? Snack? You-?” Again, that honk, “You don’t see it?” A lack of response from Jodie was what finally halted this giggle-attack as it hit her. What was she laughing at? A rhyme? …It was a funny one though. Supressing a snort, knowing opening her mouth again would just result in the same display, she walked past Jodie, still chuckling to herself. “Ah… You should go into comedy. Maybe Turner has a course, you should look into that.”

“Wait Daria-!” Too late, downstairs she went, leaving a very confused Jodie at the top.

It seemed her isolation from Jane was starting to eat away at her sanity.


	3. Du Hasst Mich

Hands thumped against the steering wheel in frustration as Jane sighed and gave up. Doing a thousand-point-turn was _not_ going to work in getting out of here and there was no way she was going back into that clown house to find the knuckleheads who owned the two beaters keeping her boxed in. The artist sighed and folded her arms. At least the car had enough gas to keep the heat on otherwise she’d end up like Jack Torrance; but more attractive and with clean teeth.

Sitting here, she got to thinking. Just thinking about things; the winter holiday, the fact this was her final year of high school and that she would soon be applying for colleges. College was something Jane had thought a lot about. She and Daria used to- damn it!

Why did every train of thought find its way back to Daria? Did she sprint from station to station in a desperate attempt to catch the fleeting locomotive as it tried and tried to get away from her? Jane sighed and sank in her seat. There was a tightness in her chest that would not go away. Why did she still think about her?

Jane stared out of her foggy window in thought. Maybe she should try to call Daria; even if it achieved nothing she just wanted to talk to her again. Maybe she could call and claim for it to be a wrong number; wait no Daria wasn’t Quinn, she would never fall for that. She did not know if Daria even wanted to talk to her! The girl was very loose-lipped when it came to her feelings and made them evident through her wit; but she was a weird creature in that she kept so much to herself despite this. What was it that was stopping Daria from approaching her? Did she even think about Jane at all? Jane sighed and shut her eyes. Maybe she could get some forty winks until someone moved. It was not like her sleep schedule was in any way intact at all…

…

Daria’s fingers drummed anxiously against her cup as she looked around the kitchen. Jodie had dragged here and had practically chained her arm to hers and would not let her out of her sight. Things were getting fully underway. The music was louder, the lights more blinding and the people were jumping. Everything felt so… slow. Slow like the processing power of their brains. Jodie was talking to Brittany, who was chirping away like a budgie about some boy drama that meant nothing to Daria. Behind the blonde, some guys were huddled together and laughing. Even Jodie was chuckling a little.

They were laughing in _her_ direction. Why? What was so funny? Was she getting that stress rash again? Why would they laugh at _that_ of all things?! She had to get to a mirror. Now.

She grunted and tried to pull away from Jodie, who instantly turned almost in alarm.

“What’s wrong? You going to be sick?” She asked in her blunt but friendly way- one Daria could not appreciate right now.

“I’m _not_ drunk!” Daria grumbled with a sniff, wiping her nose with a tissue, “I just- I need to go to the bathroom.” Jodie blinked a few times.

“So… you _do_ think you’ll be sick?”

“I’m not going to be-!” Okay that laughing was getting on her nerves, she whipped her head around to the group of boys, “Stop laughing!”

The group stopped and looked at her, but they were _still_ laughing?!

“STOP IT!” Daria barked, that finally got them to stop. Jodie jumped at this outburst, having never heard her snap like that before. Something was wrong.

“Daria what is wrong with you?”

“What?! They were laughing at me!”

“No they weren’t, relax-!”

“You’re laughing at me right now!”

“What?” Jodie put her hands up defensively, “Wait- oh you think we were-? No! No look!” Jodie pointed to another party-goer trying to chat up one of the cheerleaders. Unbeknownst to him, somebody had drawn something… phallic on his cheek that the cheerleader clearly noticed as she furiously blinked in an attempt to not stare at it. Daria blinked a few times and turned back to Jodie.

“See, we weren’t laughing at _you.”_

Daria folded her arms and looked around. Something still felt wrong. Her skin felt prickly and itchy and it _seriously_ looked like everyone was looking at her. Why? Because she wasn’t supposed to be here and was a pity invite? She already knew that she was a loser she didn’t need reminding! Why were they STILL LOOKING!? Daria grinded her teeth anxiously and rubbed her arm.

“…Do you want to get some fresh air?” Jodie’s voice floated through one ear and out the other. Everything still felt so slow as Daria could only nod heavily. What was going on? She allowed Jodie to take her hand and pull her through the crowd. The journey to the door was a short one but the smear of colours and noise made her feel like Bowman being carried across vast distances of space, while viewing bizarre cosmological phenomena and strange landscapes of unusual colours- made it feel like an eternity.

Finally, they got to the door and the sweep of cold air almost knocked the wind out of Daria’s system. But as she looked outside, her eyes widened at something she had not been expecting; Jane asleep in her car!?

“Eep!” Jodie was caught guard by Daria’s yelp as she was yanked back through the door, back into the mess of lights, noise, and unwanted chaos.

Daria’s heart was racing as she tried to grapple with her sand-like thoughts slipping through a kitchen sieve. Jane was still there! Why?!

“Daria are you okay-?” Jodie asked but she was swiftly faced with a very angry Daria.

“Did you _know_ she was there?!” There was a sharp growl intertwined within her monotone voice that caught Jodie off guard. She took a step back.

“N-no I didn’t!”

“This is just a big scheme to try and get me to talk to Jane isn’t it?!”

“Daria no I wouldn’t do that-!”

“Oh of course this party had to happen on the night that Jane went to-to damn what’s his name- Wind’s house! I don’t need _you_ or anybody’s help to-!” Jodie cut in before she could continue, which Daria was partially thankful for. It was as if her mouth was falling down a flight of stairs!

“Right this is getting ridiculous, something is wrong with you!” Jodie spoke up, “Why would I ever do this?”

“Oh I don’t know! Maybe it’s because I'm a rigid, unrealistic, unforgiving self-righteous jerk who can't hold on to a friend?!” Daria spat; anger layered on top of her sarcasm like oobleck.

“What I never said that-!”

“You said I was racist for choosing you over Jane-!”

“What?! When on earth did I say-?”

“That stupid loan assignment last spring-!”

“I never said you _were_ I just-!” Jodie sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to remember exactly what had happened. It was so long ago now, why on earth did she bring it up? “I was upset- I shouldn’t have said that about you but-”

“But what?” Daria growled, rubbing her arm more vigorously, why was this music so _loud?!_ Her heart was going like a drum and it becoming impossible to keep anything together in her head “That I’m so much of an obnoxious herk that I can’t hold onto Jane so I have to…” she trailed off, her eyes widening an upsetting thought assaulting her mind. Jodie noticed this shift and her eyes softened.

“Daria?”

“You… You hate me too.”

Even with the thumping music, Jodie felt everything go quiet. She opened her mouth but before she could do anything, Daria had turned around, a hand on her head. It all made too much sense. She already knew it was her fault for what happened with Jane. What else could explain her lack of friends?

“What are you talking about- I don’t hate you!”

“…I.” Was everyone looking at her!? “I-I need the bathroom.”

“Wait!” Before Jodie could stop her, Daria took off through the crowd. “Hold up!” But she had already vanished. This was becoming too much for her to handle.

“Mack!” Jodie called over to her boyfriend, who had been stomaching Kevin’s story about how tried to run into the goal post like Tommy Sherman for the fiftieth time so was relieved to be pulled away. But his relief quickly shifted to concern at the worry on Jodie’s face.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Something’s wrong with Daria, she just ran off to the bathroom. She’s been acting really weird all night and I’m getting worried.” Jodie gave him a gentle push on the back, “Go check on her. I’ll be right back!” she added as she began to leave.

“Wait!” Mack called, “Where are _you_ going?”

Jodie stopped briefly at the door, she did not want to do this given what Daria had just said but what else could she do?

“Getting Jane!” And with that, she swiftly left. Mack, bumfuzzled could only do as she asked and headed to the bathroom.


	4. Rising High

_‘Okay this is not good; this is not good at all. Why did you even come here -you don’t know any of these people, not really! You think you’re smarter than them but you’re not, dammit! What does that even mean? Being smart doesn’t mean shit and you’re an idiot for thinking so!’_

Daria pushed through the sea of people, shoving harder than she meant to. Everything smeared as if she had been on a train with the scenery flying by.

“Watch it!” An annoyed jock grumbled as Daria shoved past him. The brunette squeaked as he almost _towered_ over her at an impossible angle! When did everyone suddenly get so tall? What was going on? Was there actually something wrong with her like how Jodie said? The neon primary colours and thumping music were like a deranged merry-go-round.

‘Okay okay don’t panic- We need to look at this calmly and objectively. Everything’s gigantic, everyone’s moving faster than you and Jane is outside. Jane is outside. OH GOD-!’

“Hey crazy lips!” A voice cut through belonging to… she didn’t know, a cheerleader? “Can you like, not?”

“Crazy lips?” Daria blinked, swinging her head around. Oh shit people were looking, why? Did she say that out loud?! How or why did she say that out loud? “Uh… Wrong number!” She swiftly, in her mind at least, made her way into the bathroom, leaving the confused cheerleader in the dust. She was only made _more_ confused as Mack ran past, still on her tail. Kevin looked up from his pizza as Mack stopped, looking around wildly.

“Hey Mack-daddy I forgot to-!” He began but was swiftly halted by a wave of the hand as Mack caught sight of Daria retreating into the bathroom.

Slamming the door shut, Daria leant against it, her breathing rushed. What was wrong with her?

A firm set of knocks almost caused Daria to fall over in shock.

“Daria? Are you in there?” Mack’s voice called through the wood.

“No!” Daria squawked as she got to her feet, holding both sides of her head. Everything was spinning like a top even though she knew _full well_ that was standing still! At least she thought she was, what was anything anymore?! Where was the light? This better not be one of those stupid string cords! Despite the darkness, the colours swirled like a carousel.

Breathing heavily, Daria could only stare and push her back further against the wall, holding her head still in both hands.

“Okay, okay c’mon think dammit!” She growled through her teeth, “This is fine, this is fine there’s nothing to be afraid of-“

_“Why don't you say what you're really afraid of? The idea that you might actually start caring about someone? 'Cause that would make you vulnerable!”_ Tom’s voice suddenly snarled, Daria’s eyes flashed open and she was… in her driveway next to Tom?! The young man was angry, standing with his arms folded. The night sky that had been still that night was swirling not unlike the Van Gogh painting.

“Wuh-? Why are you here-what’s going on-where am I?” she stammered anxiously, to which Tom glared angrily and clenched his fists.

“ _We_ were _going out until you began attacking me over at least three contradicting things! Why do you keep doing this?”_ His voice was unsettlingly booming unlike the smooth tone she remembered. He was angrier, making Daria shrink more than she should have been able to.

“I-I’m sorry-!”

“ _You can’t keep doing shitty things and push people away and then feel bad about it! You! Need! To! Be! BETTER!”_

“Please, Tom-!”

“ _Look where you got yourself! You drive Jane away for me and then do the same- now you have NOBODY! ”_

“I know, I-I-I’m sorry-!”

_“ **You** are the common denominator here!”_

“Ah!” Daria jumped, everything around her sinking below her feet until she was back in the dark bathroom. She gripped onto the sink and stared into the mirror. Nothing was staying still, despite her grip on the porcelain. She _knew_ she was standing still! Why was everything moving? Why was her s _kin_ moving??

“Oh God, oh God!” Turning on the faucet, she splashed cold water onto her hot face, the chill making her gasp and reach for a towel. “What-What is wrong with me-?” A vibrant red suddenly lurched from under her t-shirt collar and across her face. Red like the pits of hell.

“Ah! What?” She rubbed her eyes, but upon opening them, the checker-tile patter on the walls were switching places. Was she losing her mind?! “Okay- this isn’t real. None of this is real. I… I-” she rubbed her arms anxiously, a sense of unfamiliar fear rising within her. Was she having a heart attack? A stroke? She needed help! But- but from who? Everybody hated her! She had pushed Tom away, Link never wanted to talk to her again, Helen and Jake would freak out- and she had caused one argument between them before, she could not do that again! What was she going to do? She was going to die in this tiny bathroom?!

“Daria!” Mack’s voice echoed through the ever-shifting door, “Are you okay?”

“…Jane,” Daria spoke through shallow breaths, leaning against the door.

“What?”

“I need Jane,” she squeaked, “Where’s Jane?”

“Daria? What is going on-?”

“Jaaaaaaaaaane!!!!”

…

“Jane?” Jodie had made her way into the cold street to rap her knuckles against the window of Jane’s window. Inside, the artist seemed to be out for the count. Her shoulders slowly rose and fell as she slept. Jodie tapped the glass. “Jane. Jane!!”

“Officer it’s not even my car!” Jane jolted awake in a frenzy before turning to the source of her rude awakening. “Oh good, my sleep paralysis demon wants to trick me.”

Jodie only tilted her head with a raised brow. Jane blinked as her head cleared enough to realise she still had her window up. She leant over to crank it down.

“I _said_ my sleep paralysis demon-”

“Yeah yeah, look you need to come in right now.” Jodie cut her off, leaving Jane perplexed.

“Why? Got an interesting assortment of inebriated people all in a pile I could articulate into a compelling piece commenting on the current state of our young people?”

“This isn’t a game, Jane! It’s Daria.”

“What?” Jane sat up suddenly, “Daria? She’s here?” Her heartrate jolted.

“Yes, and I think she needs you!”

“What could she possibly need _me_ for?” Jane frowned “If she’s in trouble she can just call _Tom._ ” She added venomously. She grabbed onto the steering wheel, intending to re-attempt the 80-point turn but Jodie leant through the window before she could and grabbed the keys from her.

“Hey what the f-?” Jane spluttered, taken aback by this sudden action from the normally passive woman.

“Listen to me!” Jodie barked, “I don’t know what drama is going on between you two, but Daria needs you!”

“Why?” Jane shook her head in confusion, “What is going on?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know! She’s been acting weird all night and she just ran off after saying… things.” Jodie hesitated. She wanted to tell Jane what she had heard but would that really help? It was still replaying again and again in her head. Ultimately, she chose against it, she wanted Jane to act, not to frighten her. For the typically stoic Daria to be _this_ emotional- something was very, _very_ wrong. Whatever she was feeling had to have been brewing in her head for a long time.

Jane blinked and sat forward; her thin eyebrows now furrowed in concern. This must have been serious after all. “What did she say?”

“That doesn’t matter, you need to come inside! Please Jane!” The artist was taken aback, having never heard Jodie this urgent before, “I’m… I’m scared she might _do_ something!” she added in a quieter yet still worried tone. Now Jane had her _complete_ attention.

“Do… something?” She blinked and after one more moment of thought, she unclipped her seatbelt. But before she could get out…

“JAAANE! JOOODIIIE!” Both women jumped as Mack’s voice bellowed across the yard from the door, “We have a problem!!” 


End file.
